Argo D. Jason
2,300,000,000|english_va: = Nolan North|english_name: = Blaze-Blaze Fruit|japanese_name: = Honō Honō no Mi|meaning: = Fire; Blaze|type: = Paramecia|japanese_va: = Rikiya Koyama}} Argo D. Jason, also known as "Blue Flame Jason" and commonly known as "Blue Flame", is a tremendously powerful pirate, feared by pirates and Marines alike. He is the founder and admiral of the fiercely reputed Blue Flame Pirates and a member of the Yonko that rule over the New World. He is also a former lieutenant commander in the Marines before defecting and joining the infamous Red Hair Pirates, where he started as a pirate as an apprentice. With his incredible power, Jason performed many terrifying, but impressive, feats during the early stages of his pirate career. The first and most notorious of these feats is when he defected from the Navy by murdering a Celestial Dragon to avenge the death of his younger sister. By not only betraying the Marines and killing a World Noble but managing to escape the Navy alive, Jason’s first bounty was an astounding 1,000,000,000, instantly making him one of the Worst Generation. He currently has a bounty of 2,300,000,000. Appearance Jason is a tall and muscular man with fair skin. He has black eyes and rugged black hair. Jason's main outfit consists of a sleeveless brown cargo vest left open, worn over his bare chest, navy blue pants with an eyelet-studded black belt, and black boots. Personality For the most part, Jason retains a stoic and composed personality, even after striking down an enemy, he still maintains his stoic composure. However Jason possesses a love for battle, as Shanks theorized he travels the world looking for a worthy challenge. When Jason comes across strong opponents, he shows a more excited side to himself, such as during his fight with Dracule Mihawk he smiled with excitement and anticipation after witnessing the abilities of the Shichibukai, even giving him praise. Jason fights with ferocity, and sometimes, extreme cruelty, rarely attacking to kill until his target has been completely disabled and humiliated. However, contrary to his reputation, he does seem to have some traces of humanity left in him, as he is still capable of showing mercy if his opponents appear interesting to him. He freely taunts and belittles his opponents, often allowing them to inflict seemingly fatal wounds before counterattacking. However, even with his incredible powers, it is possible to take Jason by surprise, usually because of his arrogance. He seems to be concerned with finding a worthy opponent that can force him to fight with his full strength. Underneath his arrogant and cruel demeanor, Jason is a fiercely loyal and dedicated friend to his crew. If one of his crew member are ever endangered, Jason is quick to rescue them and will become greatly enraged at whoever brings harm to them, regardless of their reasons. Jason also has great respect for people who have the willpower to follow their dreams because he had none of these qualities in his past. Such was the case when he spared Monkey D. Luffy, for Luffy's indomitable will impressed Jason to the point where he wished to see if Luffy would indeed become the next Pirate King. He often shows respect for certain people for their bravery, such as Usopp who overcame his fear and attacked Jason in order to save one of his friends. History The exact origins of Jason are mostly shrouded in mystery. All that is certain is that he appeared from the Grand Line approximately eight years ago and has since been wreaking havoc for both pirates and Marines alike. He is credited with the destruction of various Marine fleets, bases, and the deaths of high-ranking officers as well as high-bounty pirates. At some point in his life, Jason ate the Honō Honō no Mi. The destructive power that this fruit granted him contributed to his fierce reputation. Abilities and Powers Skilled Helmsman One of Jason's most valued skills is his ability to steer a ship with incredible proficiency, able to sail safely through hazardous waters with relative ease. Physical Abilities Jason possesses immense physical strength, and is capable of lifting up large boulders, breaking stone, shattering steel with his bare hands, pushing apart large ships, and overpower other opponents of great strength, including giants. He is also an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Devil Fruit powers in combination with his punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Jason has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists as well as master swordsmen. Jason has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes (usually with a maniacal smile) and continue fighting with great ferocity. He is capable of withstanding lethal strikes from master swordsmen. He is also quite intelligent as he has often exploited enemy weaknesses, even Logia users. Devil Fruit Further information: ''Honō Honō no Mi'' Devil Fruit]] Jason ate the Devil Fruit Honō Honō no Mi, a Paramecia-type fruit that allows him to create and control blue flames from his body, giving him the nickname "Blue Flame Jason". Jason displays tremendous power by creating extremely powerful explosions. He often incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect. The heat of these flames are incredibly intense, capable of melting iron as well as evaporate entire bodies of water in the vicinity, including the sea. Haki Further information: Haki At some point during his youth, Jason had awakened the ability known as "Haki" and is one of the few known people able to use all three types. Jason was identified to possess this mysterious ability by Monkey D. Garp, while safely sailing an entire Marine ship through a thick fog, he foresaw and maneuvered through all the rocks and ship wrecks. Since then, he showed increased but irregular usage of it, with very little to no control. When Jason defected from the Marines, it was revealed that he was in possession of Haoshoku Haki. This made him even more threatening to the government, although he was already threatening enough without it. After surviving his defection, Shanks, who had witnessed Jason's Haki, decided to train him. Jason managed to learn the basics of Haki within two years. Since then, Jason has been shown to consciously, actively, and easily use Haki in combat. It should be noted that Jason possesses what is considered to be an enormous amount of Haki. Haoshoku Haki Jason is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki possessed only by one in a million people. The first time he was identified to have possessed this type of Haki was when he stopped an entire squadron Marines, which included an Admiral and two Shichibukai, from killing him, although he first showed possession of this type of Haki when he scared off several Sea Kings. Before training under Shanks, Jason had limited to no control over this ability, and didn't even realize he had it, but used it on instinct whenever it seemed to be most needed, and could still use it even when extremely injured. With this training, Jason has demonstrated the ability to focus his Haoshoku Haki, knocking out the entirety of the Straw Hat Pirates with a quick glare without affecting anyone else, but was surprised at how quick Luffy awakened. The true extent of Jason's Haki is seen during his fight with Whitebeard, when Jason was framed for massacring a division of the Whitebeard Pirates, the two unleashed a powerful wave of Haoshoku Haki when they clashed fists. Kenbunshoku Haki Jason has displayed incredible proficiency in Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing him to tell what an opponent intends to do. Jason used this ability several times in his youth, as it was the type of Haki that manifested the earliest and made him such a skilled helmsman. After training with Shanks, Jason could effortlessly dodge a bullet shot at point-blank range as well as Borsalino's "speed of light" attacks, commenting that he's "too slow". Jason also displayed being able to discern the presence of the Straw Hat crew when they arrived on the island he was on. He can also use the ability to measure the strength of an individual as seen when he complimented Portgas D. Ace's superior strength at a glance. By pushing his Kenbunshoku Haki to its peak, Jason gains the ability to see into the future to a limited extent. Busoshoku Haki Jason has an extremely high level of skill in Busoshoku Haki, allowing him to effectively bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user and touching the "substantial body" beneath whatever protection the fruit provides as seen when he used Busoshoku Haki to punch and damage Fleet Admiral Akainu. He has also been shown to darken his body (or parts of it) and harden it. He can use his Devil Fruit powers in conjunction with his Busoshoku Haki, increasing the already highly-destructive power of his techniques. The defense of his Busoshoku Haki, however, is not absolute; while it does protect him from many fatal attacks, repeated damage of the same degree can cause his defenses to wither and eventually fail. Regardless, a small amount of Jason's Haki was strong enough to shatter Zoro's sword on impact. Relationships Blue Flame Pirates Hank The first crew mate to join the Blue Flame Pirates was Hank, a hammerhead shark fish-man and a former member of the Sun Pirates. Hank first met Jason while he was enslaved, along with many other fish-people, on an island owned by a Celestial Dragon. After Jason, who was a Marine officer at the time, and his sister freed Hank and the slaves, it would be two years before Hank and Jason would cross paths once again. Due to Jason's actions of liberating him and his people along with killing the Celestial Dragon and defecting from the Marines, Hank's opinion of humans began altering to the point where he willingly defected from the Arlong Pirates. When he and Jason finally met again, Hank decided that Jason was a human worthy of being his captain but vowed to kill him if he ever became the same type of monsters he'd known his whole life. As they continued their adventures, they have developed a very close bond which is underlined by their tremendous amount of trust and respect for one another, to the point where Hank is willing to die for Jason's sake. However, Jason would become furious with Hank for being reckless with his own life and would make him promise to never "scare him" like that ever again. Sasaki Ume Danny Mendoza Cana Samantha Matthew Luke Barbara Bass Cal Westwood Jim Silver Patricia Parker Jeff Red Hair Pirates Shanks Whitebeard Pirates Straw Hat Pirates Trivia * Jason was named after the Greek hero "Jason the Argonaut", who sailed on the famous Argo. * The designer made Jason's personality as a hybrid of Alucard's from Hellsing ''and Vegeta's from ''Dragon Ball Z. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Helmsman Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Yonko